


to build a home

by evenstarz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Quidditch, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: theodore has never had a home. blaise makes it his priority to build him one.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini & Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	to build a home

[IMG_BE54FB7210AF-1 2.jpeg](IMG_BE54FB7210AF-1%202.jpeg)

Theodore Nott will always remember the day he saw his mother die. He was six at the time. Young. Far too young to witness the blood and anger that cursed the House of Nott. Far too young to see the countless unforgivable curses, the misery that flowed like a river, and the pain that haunted as if their home was a graveyard. He was six years old when the only light in his life was dimmed out into darkness. He was six years old when he had no home left.

He’s eight when a maternal figure enters his life again. Too old to need Narcissa Malfoy to hug him when he cries or read him stories when his father has hit him. Too young to watch as his friend’s mother turns into his own. 

He’s ten when he buys his wand. Too young not to recognize the power it can hold and the destruction in can cause. Too young to be scared of what it can do. 

He's eleven when he leaves the hollow manor for Hogwarts for the first time. Too old to cry on the train when no one chose to sat next to him. Too old to blush while attempting to hide his tears when a fellow group of first years joined him with excited smiles on his face. Too old to make his first new friends. Too old to fall asleep without crying over the upset that his father had caused him for the first time in his life.

He's fourteen when he cries over the death of Cedric Diggory. Too young to blame himself for a murder that had nothing to do with him. Too young to wish that he had been the one killed by Voldemort in the graveyard. Too young to hope that he would never have to back to the manor that his father called a home. Too young to have to sink into a never ending silence that would engulf him until someone else would be forced to pull him out.

He's fifteen when Dolores Umbridge slaps him so hard that his face is cut open by her ring. Too old to cry himself to sleep over the memories brought back to him by the pain of someone's hand against his skin. Too old to be forced to reach into the bottom of his trunk and pull out the fifteen year old stuffed black owl that still smells of his mother and hold it against his chest. Too old to be unable to defend himself.

He’s sixteen when his father is arrested and he’s left at the Malfoy Manor. Too young to lose both of his parents. Too young to live in a place that would never be home.

Blaise Zabini was only eight years old when his mother murdered his father. He didn't cry. Too old to cry over the death of a man who id nothing but hurt others. Too old to cry over a man who wanted nothing but to destroy his mother. But Blaise Zabini isn't too old to hold his mother while she sobs or help her pack away their things in order to leave Italy. 

He's nine years old when his mother remarries for the first time. Too young to watch another man slowly destroy his mother. Too young to help her clean up another body. Too young to live with the secrets of two murders. But are they really murders if they were done in an act of despair?

He's eleven when he goes away to Hogwarts. Too old to not know how to make friends as soon as he arrives on the train. Too old not to recognize any of the future Slytherin's that will soon become his best friends. Too old not to help Theodore Nott as he cries. But too young to receive an owl from his mother that she's to marry over Christmas Break. And later, too young to clean up a third murder.

He's fourteen when he watches Theodore- or Theo- or Teddy- cry over the death of Cedric Diggory. Too young to help, but in a way too old because his reason for not helping is the death of his newest step-father. Blaise Zabini is too young for nearly everything he's been through. Seven fathers, all killed within months.

He’s fifteen when he remains docile for the first time in his life. He’s fifteen when he watches Dolores Umbridge slaps Theo across the face and causes blood to drip. He’s fifteen when he doesn’t intervene. He’s fifteen when he defeats his internal battle and decides to help create a home for Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome welcome welcome!


End file.
